fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
We are Family Foundation Video
In March 11th 2002, a couple of characters get together for a video for the song "We Are Family" for the We Are Family Foundation, while most of these are just generic clips some of these characters actually do get together, specifically near the end (Around 3 Minutes In). In 3 Channels Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and PBS. Cast * Disney Channel Cast * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Penguins, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, Pepe the King Prawn, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Pooh Bear, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo, Bear, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Jeremiah Tortoises, Doc Hogg, Luke, Keisha, Jack the Dog, Lois, Otto and Etta, Grandma Flutter, Christine, Jacques the Beaver, Doc Owl, Big Old Bullfrog * Nickelodeon Cast * The Cat in the Hat, Terence McBird, The Little Cats, The Grinch, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, Yertle the Turtle, Horton the Elephant, Morton the Elephant Bird, Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, Blue, Polka Dots, Roar E. Saurus * PBS Cast * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Zoe, Telly Monster, Count von Count, Rosita, Baby Bear, Ernie, Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Lulu, Hoots the Owl, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Alice Snuffleupagus, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Grundgetta, Honkers, Dinger, Two-Headed Monster, Mr. Johnson, Theo Lion, Cleo Lion, Leonia Lion, Lionel Lion, Walter and Clay Pigeon, Marmy Smartypants, Dr. Nitwhite, Information Hen, Click, Martha Reader, Gus Bunny, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Zoboomafoo, Molly Guest Stars * Bill Cosby * Whoopi Goldberg * Diana Rose * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Alec Baldwin * Bill Nye * Fred Newman * Steve Burns * LeVar Burton * Chris Kraft * Martin Kraft * Denny Doherty * Bob McGrath * Roscoe Orman * Alan Muraoka * Sonia Manzano * Emilio Delgado * Alison Barlett * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Anthony Field * Jeff Fatt * Paul Paddick * Alyson Court * Zoom Kids * The Umbilical Brothers Fictional Series actually in it *Sesame Street *Muppets Tonight *Between The Lions *Bear in the Big Blue House *Barney & Friends *Zoom *Zoboomafoo *Reading Rainbow *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Wiggles *The Big Comfy Couch *The Book of Pooh *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Out of the Box *Blue's Room *LazyTown Other clips shown *Wishbone *Theodore Tugboat *Cliford the Big Red Dog *Arthur *Caillou *Cyberchase *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Dragon Tales *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Maya and Miguel *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *The Berenstain Bears *Seven Little Monsters *George Shrinks *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Timothy Goes to School *The Magic School Bus *Angelina Ballerina *Thomas and Friends *Little Bear *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Blue's Clues *Franklin *Maisy *Dora the Explorer *Rugrats *The Backyardagins *Max and Ruby *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Oswald *Little Bill *Bob the Builder *Kipper *Rubadubers *Pingu *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly Oddparents *Invader Zim *Danny Phantom *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genuis *Hey Arnold! *The Wild Thornberrys *CatDog *The Angry Beavers *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *The Koala Brothers *Rolie Polie Olie *PB&J Otter *Stanley *Jojo's Circus *Higglytown Heroes *Madeline *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Proud Family *Kim Possible *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Brandy and Mr Wiskers *House of Mouse *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid: The Series *Timon and Pumbaa *Aladdin: The Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Hercules: The Series *Recess *DuckTales Category:Type 1 links Category:Commercial links Category:Summary links Category:Links